


Katoptronophilia

by SiriuslySherlocked



Series: Sherlock Is a Real Human Being Unfortunately For Him [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Orgasm, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: John finds out Sherlock has a fetish he's never told him about.





	Katoptronophilia

John had gone to the store, since Sherlock never did, and he stayed out for a bit longer than he had intended. It was a lovely day out, and he decided to sit out for a bit and enjoy the breeze before getting the groceries. He didn't even realize how long it had been until he check his watch, and he quickly hopped up to get to the store again. Hopefully Sherlock wasn't worried for him. He quickly rushed through the store, collected everything they needed, and rushed home. He had been out for about an hour and half, when usually the store should've taken twenty minutes or so; thirty at the most. He returned to the house, fumbled with his keys, and burst through the door, shutting it with his foot as he stumbled to the kitchen with the groceries. "I'm home, love," He called from the kitchen, beginning to put the food away. "Sorry I took so long." He didn't get any response though, and no Sherlock came to greet him. Well, probably just involved in his mind palace, John figured, not thinking much of it. He finished putting the groceries away and wandered up the stairs to see if he was there, but he wasn't. He looked all over the house before he decided to check Sherlock's bedroom. He didn't usually stay in there except for sleep and maybe a shag. The door was also closed, something he also didn't see very often. "Sherlock?" He called, his ear against the door. Damn his hearing, it was getting worse with age, and he wasn't even that old. Maybe Sherlock had gone out somewhere. If he wasn't here, John figured he could text him and find out where he was. He opened the door, and the sight he came across startled him. Sherlock was sitting on a chair in front of his mirror, trousers and pants pooled around his legs, his hand wrapped around his own cock. His head was thrown back against the edge of the chair, his mouth hanging open, but his eyes were still gazing at the mirror, and John had walked in right before Sherlock cried out and climaxed. He sat there with his eyes shut for a few moments, panting, and John stood in the doorway awkwardly, not quite knowing whether he should stay or pretend he had never seen anything. Too late, though; Sherlock had opened his eyes had turned to face John, his entire face burning. "J-John... Hi..."

"Hi...?" John replied, still unsure how to react to this. 

Sherlock sighed. "I suppose I should explain. John, I am a victim of Katoptronophilia, the attraction to sex or masturbation in front of mirrors. It's weird, I know, but I can't  _help_  it, it  _works_  for some reason and--"

"Sherlock, calm down," John said. "Yeah, I... didn't expect it first. But honestly, it doesn't seem too weird. I haven't heard of it before, but there are fetishes out there that are so much worse, believe me. At least you're not attracted to sticking your cock inside a chicken or a corpse or something like that."

Sherlock chuckled a bit nervously. "Y-yeah... suppose it could be worse..."

"It definitely could be worse," John grinned, entering the room and kissing the top of his head. "And you know, I'd be open to trying it sometime, if you'd like."

"Really?" Sherlock breathed.

"Sure. As long as it isn't creepy or morally wrong or non-consensual, I can try whatever."

"Oh," Sherlock said, as if he wasn't quite sure how to react.

John smiled, rubbing his shoulders gently. "We could do it now, if you wanted."

"N-now?" Sherlock repeated, looking up at him.

John chuckled. "If you want to, sure. Do you want to?"  
"Yes," Sherlock said almost immediately.

John smiled, kissing the top of his head again. "Go sit on the bed love. I'll bring the mirror up closer."

Sherlock obeyed him, biting his lip as he climbed up onto the bed. Sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes wide, he watched his own reflection grow larger as John pushed the mirror up right in front of the bed. John stripped his shirt off and knelt behind Sherlock, becoming visible in the mirror. "You'll need this off," He murmured, sliding Sherlock's shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side, and replacing the sleeves with his lips. Sherlock was still staring wide-eyed at the mirror, watching John's movements. John trailed his lips up Sherlock's shoulder to his neck, tugging at his skin with his lips. He heard Sherlock whimper softly in response. 

Still sucking at his neck, John snuck his hand around Sherlock's waist and wrapped it around Sherlock's already half-hard cock, stroking it gently. Sherlock let out a shaky breath, swallowing. John could feel Sherlock steadily getting harder as he watched John stroke him in the mirror. John kissed the back of his neck before slipping his legs out from underneath himself so he could pull off his trousers and pants, letting them drop off the bed before he knelt behind Sherlock again. He suddenly pulled Sherlock's hips backward and up again, forcing him onto his hands and knees, and Sherlock squeaked. "John--"

"Shh," John murmured, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's torso, pressing soft kisses down his back as one of his hands redirected itself to around Sherlock's member. He heard Sherlock whimper again, and he smiled a little as his lips trailed down Sherlock's back and over his bum. "Beautiful, you are," He murmured, kissing down to his entrance and sticking his tongue inside him, stroking him a bit faster. Sherlock whined, wanting more. "John... get to it already..."

"Hm?" John murmured, looking up. "Impatient, are we? Don't even want me to..." He flipped onto his back and crawled underneath Sherlock, taking his cock into his mouth and making Sherlock moan in surprise. "J-John--"

"Shush," John said, his voice muffled as he pulled Sherlock hips down a bit more so he could take him deeper. 

Sherlock moaned again, trying to refrain from thrusting into John's mouth and making him gag, but his arms were getting shaky as if he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He could only keep his head up, watching John's reflection sucking his own. "Joooohn..."

"Hmm?" John murmured, feeling Sherlock's weakness.

"Ah--Fuck me already."

"Mhm," John said, pulling his mouth away and returned back onto his knees, pressing one more kiss to Sherlock's bum before reaching for the drawer where the lube was kept. He prepared himself, rather slowly just so he could see Sherlock suffer, being the terrible boyfriend that he was. "Okay love, ready?"

" _Yes_ ," Sherlock whined, pushing his bum back towards John as encouragement. 

"Alright, alright." John gripped Sherlock's hips and slowly entered inside him, groaning at the feeling of Sherlock's body fitting so perfectly around his. 

Sherlock whimpered, his eyes fixed on the mirror and watching John enter him, his hands balled up into fists around the bed sheets. His shoulders slumped down and he moaned loudly as John filled him from behind. As always, John remembered perfectly where his prostate was, had memorized the spot and practiced hitting it to a tee, and Sherlock was able to see the bigger picture in action through the mirror. He could see the expression on John's face, he could see John thrusting into him, he could see the precum leaking from his own cock. Something about being able to match the feelings and the sounds to their visuals made Sherlock go crazy.

His hips jolted back and forth as John practically pounded him into the bed, his entire body now slumped down with the exception of his bum, unable to hold himself up any longer as the pleasure became almost unbearable. He moaned and moaned, his eyes barely open but still fixed on the mirror, watching John's face contort and his mouth fall open as he thrust forward one more time and moaned loudly as he came, and Sherlock knew he was done for too. He saw his own reflection's mouth drop as he felt the stream of hot liquid shooting into him, and his own orgasm spilled itself between the bed and his stomach. Now he finally closed his eyes, panting, his body collapsing down when John pulled out of him.

He heard John chuckle and felt the bed sink down beside him. "Well if it makes you feel like  _that_ then I'm definitely doing it again."

Sherlock opened his eyes, peering again him with a lazy smile. "Mmhm. Good. S'really good."

John chuckled again, kissing his shoulder and flipping him over onto his back, pulling the blankets over them. "Glad I could be of service. God, I love making you feel like that."

"I love you making me feel like that too," Sherlock mumbled, his eyes shutting again.

John giggled. "Dork. Go to sleep, you must be exhausted from the best sex we've ever had."

Sherlock chuckled lazily, already half asleep. "Was th'best. Best John."

John smiled, pulling him into his arms, resting his chin in Sherlock's curly hair. "I love you, you idiot."


End file.
